


Без напастей сластей не бывает

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Original Character Death(s), humanisation, life after life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>немного о жизни после жизни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без напастей сластей не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вовсе не думал портить кому-то настроение. Просто я люблю фильмы с Патриком Суэйзи, на меня произвела впечатление концовка последнего романа о Нарнии, а кроме того - Хэллоуин же. Теплый, осенний, но все же это Хэллоуин.
> 
> Написано в рамках драббломоба "Тыквенные семечки" на сообществе "Балансируя на грани" http://enochian.diary.ru/
> 
> Огромное спасибо onaglorik, который является соавтором сюжета. Твои идеи зажигают!

Звонок в дверь раздался, когда семья Винчестер садилась за стол. Сэм устало вздохнул и, бросив салфетку на еще пустую тарелку, отправился открывать.  
– Привет, братишка, пригласишь усталого путешественника промочить пересохшее горло?  
Пожалуй, меньше всего Сэм ожидал увидеть на пороге старшего брата.  
– Дин? Заходи.  
Он посторонился, пропуская Дина внутрь, а потом аккуратно прикрыл дверь. Тот топтался в ярко освещенном холле, не решаясь ступить на светлый ковер давно нечищенными ботинками. Сэм хлопнул его по плечу и так, приобняв, повел в столовую.  
– Посмотрите, кто к нам приехал! – объявил он, вводя Дина.  
Джесс обернулась. Сэм успел заметить крошечную гримаску неудовольствия на ее лице, но она быстро овладела собой, и ее губы растянула радушная улыбка. Слишком радушная, чтобы быть искренней.  
– Дин! Проездом? – Она поднялась и, не дожидаясь ответа, направилась в кухню за дополнительным прибором.  
Сэм сделал за спиной Дина страшные глаза и покачал головой. Джесс равнодушно пожала плечами, нисколько не заботясь о том, чтобы скрыть этот немой диалог с мужем от его брата. Но Дин ничего не заметил, потому что на него налетел ураган по имени Джейми.  
– Дядя Дин!  
Слишком высокий для своих шести лет мальчик повис у него на шее, болтая ногами. Дин подхватил его и подбросил вверх пару раз. Ребенок завизжал. Вернувшаяся в столовую Джесс хотела было вмешаться, но Дин сам уже поставил Джейми на пол.  
– Давай-ка на свое место. – Он хлопнул племянника по попе и потянул старую куртку с плеч. – А то у тебя горошек стынет.  
– Я его терпеть не могу! – громким шепотом признался Джейми и побрел к своему стулу.  
– А вот я просто обожаю! – заявил Дин, усаживаясь напротив и накладывая себе на тарелку целую гору зеленого горошка. – Музыкальнейшее блюдо, скажу я тебе. Раньше, когда мы с твоим папой...  
– Дин! – Сэм посмотрел на него, прищурив глаза. – Не надо.  
– Ладно, не буду, – неожиданно покладисто отозвался тот. – Ну как у вас обоих дела? Контора пишет?  
– И не только, – подхватил тему Сэм. – Дела идут замечательно!  
– Рад, – Дин ответил односложно, поскольку успел уже набить рот картофельным пюре с горошком и приличным куском отбивной. – Обалденно вкусно, Джесс.  
Джесс подчеркнуто отвернулась, чтобы не видеть полупережеванной пищи в его рту.  
– Не чавкай, Джейми, – строго обратилась она к сыну.  
– Я не чавкаю, мам! – ответил тот.  
– И не болтай с набитым ртом! – Джесс повысила голос.  
Назревавшую перепалку прервал телефонный звонок.  
– А это еще кто? Твоя очередь. – Дину показалось, что в голосе Сэма проскользнул ядовитый намек на что-то, что ему было непонятно.  
Джесс молча поднялась и снова ушла на кухню. Послышался ее голос. Минуту спустя она вернулась за стол.  
– Звонила Джули. Кёртис заболел и завтра пойти не сможет.  
По лицу Джейми разлилось беспокойство. Дин обратил внимание на то, как резко напрягся Сэм. Настроение за столом стало совсем плохим.

***

– Не хочешь поехать со мной? Всего на пару дней, Сэм.  
Дин поболтал бутылкой и допил остатки пива. Они сидели с Сэмом на веранде. Несмотря на конец октября, в Пало-Альто все еще стояла теплая и сухая погода. Улица выглядела пустынной. Крылечки и газоны перед респектабельными односемейными домами были украшены тыквами, искусственной паутиной и прочей хэллоуинской чепухой. Сэм сидел, отвернувшись.  
– Я не могу, – отозвался он.  
– Но ведь тридцать лет, Сэм, – как-то жалобно сказал Дин.  
– Я понимаю, но я просто не могу. Не сейчас. Не в этом году, Дин. Дела идут хорошо, но я не могу все так бросить и уехать на несколько дней. У меня контора...  
– ... пишет, – кивнул Дин. – Понимаю. Ну я тогда завтра дальше отправлюсь.  
Сэм виновато кивнул и суетливо протянул брату еще одну бутылку пива.  
– А ты где припарковался? – спросил он, явно желая сменить тему. – И, кстати, как детка? Бегает?  
– Лучше всех, – улыбнулся Дин. – Она нас с тобой переживет, еще Джейми будет на ней девчонок кадрить. Я оставил ее на стоянке на окраине, пусть переночует.  
Сэм хмыкнул. Его забавляла манера брата говорить об автомобиле как о живом существе. Сам он давно уже водил безликие и дорогие машины, предпочитая немецкие марки. Респектабельно и надежно. Холодало. Цикады завели хриплые вопли, устраивая перед каждым домом свое оперное представление.  
– Пойдем в дом? Мне завтра рано вставать, – извиняющимся тоном предложил Сэм.  
Дин молча поднялся, прихватив пиво с собой.

***

Голоса были невнятные, но явно недовольные. Дин не мог различить слов, но вот интонации различал очень хорошо. Он и сам понаслушался подобного в жизни, так что семейные скандалы узнавал на раз. Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, он выглянул из гостевой комнаты.  
Длинный коридор второго этажа был освещен тусклыми светильниками. Дверь в комнату Джейми приоткрыта. Дин видел какие-то картинки на стенах и свисавшие с потолка то ли модели самолетиков, то ли еще какую-то другую детскую хрень, о которой он не имел ни малейшего понятия, разве что в фильмах видел. Весь этот дом, большой, хорошо обставленный и слишком чистый, был не из тех мест, в которых он привык находиться. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что Сэму тут нравится. Но он помнил, как брат гордился, показывая ему дом вскоре после покупки, еще необжитой и пустой, и приходилось признать, что Сэму в нем, похоже, было хорошо. Вот если бы только не эти голоса...  
Бесшумно ступая босыми ногами, Дин пошел по коридору к лестнице, надеясь услышать больше. Там, в темном углу возле стены, сидел на корточках Джейми и слушал, вжимаясь лицом между прутьев. Дину он напомнил заключенного у решетки, который надеется, что кто-нибудь придет вызволить его и заплатить залог, но часы текут, а никто не приходит. Херовое ощущение, это Дин знал точно. Он осторожно присел рядом с племянником, при этом его поврежденное много лет назад в одной из драк колено щелкнуло. Джейми вздрогнул и обернулся, но Дин быстро приложил палец к губам. Мальчик кивнул головой и снова повернул голову.  
– Это твой сын, Сэм, – голос Джесс звучал высоко и резко. – Или ты в этом сомневаешься? Так сделай тест!  
– Я не сомневаюсь в этом, Джесс, не мели чепухи! – Сэм отвечал раздраженным усталым тоном. – Но у меня завтра совещание. Я не могу его пропустить, речь идет об очень важном деле. И очень важном клиенте. И я не могу бросить все и идти с Джейми собирать конфеты!  
– Значит, это я должна все бросить и идти с ним? – отозвалась Джесс. – Мои дела не важные? Я могу отменить свой деловой ужин, поставить на кон свою карьеру, потому что мой муж не может заняться нашим ребенком! Почему всегда я?  
– Джесс, не передергивай!  
– А когда ты бегал к ветеринарше на свидания, ты тоже не мог взять Джейми с собой? Она ведь вроде как любила детей?  
– Джесс, не впутывай сейчас это! История с Амелией была ошибкой, и я уже миллион раз говорил тебе...  
– Ты только и умеешь, что языком молоть, Сэм Винчестер! Я думала, что это твой брат не пропускает ни одной юбки...  
– Не впутывай сюда Дина. Не хватало еще, чтобы он услышал...  
– А мне плевать! – Джесс хлопнула рукой по какой-то поверхности. – Приперся, сожрал половину ужина, для него не предназначенного...  
– Пойдем-ка. – Дин поднялся, перенеся вес на здоровую ногу, и подхватил Джейми на руки. – Думаю, эти разговоры не для ушей шестилетних супергероев.  
Джейми обхватил его за шею и уткнулся носом в плечо. Волосы у него были длинные и такие же мягкие, как у Сэма в его возрасте. Он вообще был очень похож на Сэма, только ухоженного и умытого. Дин внес его в комнату и уложил в кровать. Подтянул одеяло повыше. Потом присел на край.  
– И часто они так? – негромко поинтересовался он.  
– Почти каждый день. – Джейми вздохнул. – Из-за меня, из-за того, что кто-то выпил все молоко, что газета не так сложена, что папа траву не скосил, что мама поздно вернулась... Я так радовался, что пойду на Хэллоуин с Кёртисом и его мамой! Она веселая и делает нам всегда шоколадное молоко.  
– Шоколадное молоко – это круто, – серьезно ответил Дин. – А что, больше не с кем пойти?  
Джейми опять вздохнул.  
– У меня только один друг, – негромко сказал он. – С остальными у меня... не очень.  
"Тоже как у Сэма", – подумал Дин.  
– А может, ты со мной сходишь, дядя Дин? – Джейми уставился на Дина огромными просящими глазами. – Пожалуйста! Останься еще на день! Мама вовсе на тебя не сердится, это она так говорит только, она хорошая...  
– Конечно, хорошая. – Дин кивнул и взъерошил Джейми волосы. – Я знаю, что не сердится. Я...  
– Пожалуйста!!! – Джейми сжал одеяло в кулачках и прижал его к груди. – У меня такой классный костюм! Я буду Энакином Скайуокером, а Кёртис должен был быть Люком, а его мама – принцессой Леей. А ты можешь быть Оби-Ван Кеноби...  
– Скорее, Дартом Вейдером. – Дин прикрыл нижнюю часть лица ладонью и громко натужно задышал. – Я твой отец, Люк, – произнес он низким хриплым голосом.  
Джейми зашелся смехом, даже заболтал в воздухе ногами. И именно в этот момент в его комнату вошла Джесс.  
– Так, это что за ночные посиделки? Дин, ему же завтра в школу!  
Судя по алым пятнам на скулах, от спора она еще не отошла. Дин отдернул руку, и лицо у него сделалось виноватое.  
– Я... просто услышал, что Джейми не спит... – промямлил он.  
– Мама, а дядя Дин останется еще на один день и пойдет завтра со мной собирать сладости! Правда, здорово? – выпалил одновременно с ним Джейми.  
У Джесс на лице отобразилось удивление.  
– Я думала, что у тебя неотложные дела, и ты завтра уезжаешь, – повернулась она к деверю.  
– Ну, один день роли не сыграет, так что, если ты не против... Я могу в мотеле переночевать.  
– Да нет, оставайся, конечно. – Джесс вдруг как-то расслабилась, словно ее изнутри отпустило. – Это на самом деле очень здорово, мы давно уже запланировали, что этот вечер Джейми проведет с Кёртисом, а тут вот такая незадача... Но школу все равно никто не отменял. Джейми, живо под одеяло!  
Мальчик мгновенно нырнул на место и вытянулся, плотно зажмурив глаза. Потом громко прошептал:  
– Ты еще мог бы одеться Джаббой, но на такой костюм надо много времени.  
– Завтра обсудите, – прервала их Джесс. – Дядя Дин устал, а тебе и подавно пора спать.  
Пропустив Дина перед собой, Джесс притворила дверь в комнату сына.  
– Спокойной ночи, Дин.  
– Спокойной.  
Дин направился в сторону гостевой комнаты, а Джесс – в сторону спальни. Дин украдкой обернулся, когда услышал, что она открыла дверь. Сэма он в комнате не заметил, кровать была нетронута. Он покачал головой, но предпочел не вмешиваться. В конце концов, уж из него точно самый херовый семейный терапевт на свете.

***

– Сласти или напасти!  
Толстая девочка в розовом платье и с розовой ведьминской шляпой на голове толкнула Джейми, когда рванулась к открывшейся двери одного из домов. Джейми поправил свой лазерный меч, заткнутый за пояс, и вздохнул.  
– Эй, поруби ее в капусту, джедай! – подбодрил его Дин.  
– Не, это Делайла, она в моем классе, – хмуро ответил Джейми. – У нее родители развелись, вот она и сердится. Так папа говорит.  
– Ну, ему виднее, – отозвался Дин, не вкладывая никакого особенного смысла в это предложение, и чуть не споткнулся, увидев испуг на лице мальчика. – Эй, не бери в голову, приятель. Я просто так сказал.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы они разводились. – Джейми опустил голову и пошел рядом с ним, доверчиво взяв Дина за руку. – Они ругаются. Из-за меня.  
– Не из-за тебя, Джейми, ты что.  
У Дина заныло в груди. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как объяснить шестилетнему ребенку, что, когда родители ругаются, это вовсе не из-за него.  
– Порой взрослые никак не могут договориться, но дети здесь совсем ни при чем.  
Джейми кивнул, но как-то неуверенно.  
– Мисс Мартин тоже так говорит.  
– А это кто? – спросил Дин, обдумывая, не может ли быть мелькнувшая во вчерашнем споре Амелия этой самой мисс Мартин.  
– Моя учительница. Мама однажды не успела меня вовремя забрать... И папа тоже. Мы с ней разговаривали.  
– Это хорошо.  
Разговаривать – это хорошо. Пусть лучше Джейми разговаривает, а не копит все в себе. Они дошли до конца улицы. На самом углу, за неровно заросшим газоном, стоял старый неухоженный дом. Сквозь сетку и кружевную занавеску на входной двери пробивался неяркий свет. Дом не был украшен, не нашлось даже тыквы со свечкой.  
– Попробуем постучать? – предложил Дин.  
Джейми безразлично пожал плечами и направился по потрескавшейся дорожке к крыльцу. Дин сунул руки в карманы куртки, хотя вовсе не было холодно, и направился за ним. Джейми уже успел нажать на кнопку звонка.  
– Сласти или напасти, – еле слышно произнес он, когда дверь открылась.  
Дину не было видно лицо открывшего, он только предположил, что, судя по худощавому силуэту, мужчина довольно молодой.  
– Здравствуй, – раздался приятный хрипловатый голос. – Извини, я не ожидал... У меня ничего нет.  
– Ничего, – прошелестел Джейми. – Спасибо.  
Он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Дину осточертели за последние двадцать четыре часа люди, которые пинали его племянника из угла в угол, словно тот был футбольным мячом, и поэтому он одним прыжком преодолел две ступеньки и пинком распахнул дверь. Мужчина отшатнулся, прижав к груди сжатый кулак.  
Дин не ошибся на его счет. Он был молодым, его ровесником или на год-два старше, высокий, худощавый и чуть сутулый. На нем были черные брюки и белая рубашка с расстегнутым воротом. Волосы темные и словно непричесанные. Вероятно, у женщин он вызывал приступы острого материнского инстинкта и стремление послюнить пальцы и пригладить непокорные вихры.  
– Слушай, приятель, сегодня Хэллоуин, и ребятишки собирают сладости. Посмотри, на нем костюм, он одевался целый час. А ты говоришь, что у тебя в доме не найдется говенного шоколадного батончика для него?  
– Я не хочу говенный батончик, – испуганно прошептал Джейми. – Дядя Дин, пойдем!  
– Нет, я... Вы правы, несомненно, но... У меня совсем нет еды в доме, я только зашел ненадолго... Мне жаль...  
Мужчина жалко пытался оправдаться, однако не пятился и не пытался скрыться. Он только отступил на шаг, оказавшись прямо под светильником. Дину понравилось его лицо с резкой тенью, которую отбрасывал прямой острый нос, с четкой линией подбородка и скул. Определенно нравилось.  
– Ну хоть что-то у тебя должно быть, карамелька, жвачка? Совсем, что ли, пусто?  
Мужчина посмотрел Дину прямо в глаза и беспомощно пожал плечами.  
– Тогда собирайся.  
Дин вообще не мог объяснить, какая возжа попала ему под хвост.  
– Зачем? – Мужчина уставился на него без улыбки.  
– Пойдешь с нами. Подожди, Джейми, – Дин отмахнулся от племянника, который дергал его за полу куртки. – Прогуляешься.  
– Но почему?  
– Потому что сегодня Хэллоуин, а тебя гребаной конфетки для ребенка не нашлось, – ответил Дин. – Закрой уши, Джейми, и не вздумай передать маме, что я сказал "гребаный".  
Джейми хихикнул. Мужчина перевел на него взгляд и вдруг слегка улыбнулся.  
– Вы знаете, возможно, это самое здравое предложение, которое я слышал в последнее время. Одну секунду, только возьму плащ.  
Минуту спустя одетый в расстегнутый бежевый тренч бесконфетный мужчина стоял рядом с Дином и Джейми перед своим темным домом.  
– Меня зовут Кастиэль, – сообщил он.  
– Дин, – Дин протянул ему руку. – А это мой племянник Джейми.  
– Здравствуй, Джейми, – вежливо сказал Кастиэль после того, как пожал Дину руку. – И куда же мы пойдем?  
– На соседнюю улицу, – ответил Джейми. – Туда мы еще не ходили.  
– Тогда веди, – скомандовал Дин, – а мы за тобой.

***

Час спустя Джейми еле переставлял ноги, однако его мешок, висевший на поясе, заметно потяжелел.  
– Пора домой, приятель, – сказал ему Дин.  
– Ну дядя Дин, – заныл Джейми.  
– Действительно, Джейми, уже поздно, – неожиданно поддержал Дина Кастиэль. – Тебе пора в постель.  
Все время он молча следовал за Дином, слушая разглагольствования по поводу дурацких тыкв, глупых котов с хвостами трубой и прочей фигне. Кивал и порой улыбался. Дин постоянно приказывал себе заткнуться, но рот словно не подчинялся его мозгу, и он продолжал выдавать тысячу глупостей в минуту. Теперь же от голоса Кастиэля по его спине пробежала приятная волна.  
Они втроем дошли до дома Сэма и Джесс. Джейми радостно бросился к матери, показывая набранные сладости. Джесс еще не успела снять туфли на каблуке и деловой костюм, но она была дома. Машины Сэма на подъездной дорожке видно не было.  
– Я пойду выпью чего-нибудь, Джесс, – сообщил ей Дин, не заходя в дом.  
– Только приходи не слишком поздно, – отозвалась она. – Завра нам всем рано вставать.  
– Без проблем.  
Дин шутливо отсалютовал Джейми.  
– Спасибо, Дин, – произнесла Джесс ему в спину.  
Когда он обернулся, она уже закрыла дверь.  
– Милый малыш, – сказал Кастиэль.  
– Самый лучший. Ну что, позволишь пригласить тебя на кружку пива?  
Кастиэль взглянул на запястье левой руки, словно хотел посмотреть, сколько времени, но часов на нем не оказалось. Он смущенно потер руку.  
– Если только не очень долго. Мне надо еще кое-куда.  
– Успеешь, – безмятежно махнул Дин рукой.

***  
Он сам поцеловал Кастиэля, когда они вышли из бара около одиннадцати. Просто толкнул в проход, где стояли какие-то коробки, мусорные баки и прочий хлам, прижал к стене и впился в бледно-розовые губы, которые ему весь вечер хотелось попробовать на вкус. У них оказался горьковатый и терпкий привкус пива и соленый – орешков. А под ними – сладкий, как мед, собственный вкус самого Кастиэля.  
– Может, забьешь на свою встречу? – хрипло спросил его Дин, не выпуская из рук лацканов плаща. – Пойдем в мотель...  
– Я бы хотел. – Кастиэль чуть наклонил голову набок неуловимо-птичьим движением. – Я правда не могу.  
– Да куда тебе вообще надо в такое время! – воскликнул Дин. – Все уже давно спят!  
– В больницу, – неожиданно сказал Кастиэль. – Хочешь со мной?  
Дин забеспокоился.  
– А там что?  
– Надо навестить одного знакомого, – ответил Кастиэль. – Именно сейчас.  
Подумав, Дин вдруг кивнул.  
– А пойдем, все лучше, чем дрочить в одиночку.  
Взгляд Кастиэля недвусмысленно метнулся вниз, и Дин бесстыдно притерся к нему бедрами, намекая. Тот порозовел ушами и вдруг быстро поцеловал его в ответ.  
– Пойдем, а то опоздаем, – сказал Кастиэль, и они вышли на освещенную улицу, держась достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы показать, что идут вместе, но все же не слишком близко, чтобы вызвать беспокойство у встречных.  
В больнице они поднялись на лифте на седьмой этаж, прошли по пустому в этот вечерний час коридору. Никто их не задержал, на них вообще не обращали внимания, словно их и не было здесь. Часы на стене показывали без десяти двенадцать, когда Кастиэль толкнул дверь одной из палат.  
Дин вошел и осмотрелся. Явно палата интенсивной терапии, в центре которой стояла высокая больничная кровать, на которой кто-то лежал, опутанный трубками. Возле кровати высился монитор, по его экрану бежали кривые. Дину вдруг стало страшновато, но он все же подошел ближе. Кастиэль встал рядом с ним. Дин опустил глаза. На кровати, одетый в больничную рубашку и до пояса прикрытый простыней, лежал Кастиэль.  
Его глаза были закрыты, губы разомкнуты. В правую ноздрю нырял прозрачный шланг, еще один, толстый и ребристый, входил в разрез на горле. Дин обратил внимание на то, что грудная клетка Кастиэля опускалась и поднималась в такт с движениями насоса в специальном стеклянном цилиндре возле кровати.  
– Это твой брат? – внезапно протрезвев, тихо спросил Дин.  
Кастиэль помолчал.  
– Это я, – ответил он наконец.

***

– Итак, в присутствии поверенного господина Новака, адвоката Самюэля Винчестера, мы начинаем процедуру отключения аппаратов. Сестра, прошу вас.  
Немолодой врач тяжело вздохнул.  
Дин стоял у стены. Он никак не ожидал, что в палату вдруг войдет Сэм. На Дина он совсем не обратил внимания, вместо этого подошел к кровати и встал возле нее.  
– Согласно последней воле господина Новака, в случае его неспособности поддерживать собственные жизненные функции самостоятельно, следует отключить систему жизнеобеспечения спустя шесть месяцев, если не наступит улучшения. Вы подтверждаете, что мозговая деятельность господина Новака прекратилась, и нет никакой надежды на его выздоровление? – официально и сухо обратился Сэм к врачу.  
– Подтверждаю, – кивнул врач.  
– Шесть месяцев истекают сегодня тридцать первого октября.  
Дин со страхом посмотрел на часы над дверью. В этот момент черные стрелки сомкнулись на двенадцати. Медсестра наклонилась и нажала на какую-то кнопку.  
Сначала прекратился шум аппарата искусственного дыхания. Монитор продолжал равномерно попискивать. Постепенно попискивания стали реже. Тело на кровати дернулось. Дин не выдержал.  
– Нет, Кастиэль, черт, как тебя, Кас, не сдавайся! – Он бросился к кровати и принялся колотить по грудной клетке лежавшего мужчины. – Кас, твою мать, ты мне должен! Ты сказал, что мы пойдем в мотель! Дыши!!!

*** 

Кастиэль ощутил удар по груди, потом еще один. Какой-то надоедливый голос лез в уши, не позволяя погрузиться в приятный белый свет. Да что ж такое! Даже умереть спокойно нельзя. Он раздраженно дернул головой и втянул воздух в легкие. Сам. Потом еще и еще раз. И задышал. Только потом он открыл слезящиеся глаза.  
Он лежал на полу больничной палаты, у самого окна, а возле него сидел его новый знакомый. Дин. Кастиэль дышал, словно пробежал стометровку, но при этом чувствовал себя невероятно свободно. Усилием воли он заставил себя замедлить дыхание и вскоре понял, что вполне способен как минимум сесть.  
В палате было суетливо. Кто-то громко объявил:  
– Время смерти – ноль часов четыре минуты, первого ноября 2012 года.  
Дин легко встал на ноги и протянул Кастиэлю руку. Когда тот взялся за нее, он рывком поднял его. Вдвоем они смотрели, как медсестра прикрыла лицо мужчины на кровати простыней. Сэм сделал последние заметки, пожал руку врачу, кивнул сестре и вышел. Следом за ним и врач покинул палату. Сестра отключила все аппараты, отсоединила шланг и, смотав его, повезла монитор в коридор.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что в палате никого не осталось, Кастиэль подошел к кровати поближе и приподнял простыню. Он посмотрел на исхудавшее бледное лицо и на белый пластмассовый патрубок, который торчал у него из шеи.  
– Шрам останется, – с неудовольствием заметил он.  
Дин подошел к нему поближе и внимательно осмотрел его шею.  
– Не-а, нет ничего, – сообщил он. – Вон хоть в зеркало глянь.  
Кастиэль безразлично махнул рукой:  
– Подумаешь. А что теперь?  
Дин пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю. Я вообще не совсем врубился, что здесь произошло.  
– Ну, похоже, я умер, – заявил Кастиэль.  
– Тогда, наверное, я тоже, – Дин похлопал себя по бокам. – А почему я тогда все еще здесь?  
Они вышли из палаты и направились по больничному коридору. В том месте, где должен был быть лифт, из ниоткуда лился яркий поток белого света, в котором кружились золотистые пылинки.  
– Похоже, нам туда, – заявил Кастиэль.  
– Уверен?  
– В "Привидении" было так.  
– Ну... – Дин вдруг неожиданно робко попросил: – Ты можешь взять меня за руку?  
Кастиэль молча переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Дина.  
– Пошли?  
Они шагнули одновременно.

***

Сэм налил себе виски и только хотел его выпить, как зазвонил телефон. Оглянувшись на лестницу, он метнулся на кухню и сдернул трубку с рычага.  
– Мистер Винчестер? – говоривший явно привык к тому, чтобы ему подчинялись. Сэму хорошо были знакомы люди с подобными голосами.  
– Да.  
– Мистер Винчестер, у меня для вас плохие новости. Мы только что обнаружили машину вашего брата, судя по документам.  
– Где?  
Сэм почувствовал раздражение. Как же, оставил Дин импалу на стоянке. Явно влип опять куда-то.  
– На подъездах к Пало-Альто. Судя по всему, он не справился с управлением. Дорога пустынная, он съехал в кювет, в кусты, и никто этого не заметил. С дороги ничего не видно, просто повезло, что кто-то остановился рядом.  
Сэм прикрыл глаза. Дин, Дин, Дин. Как всегда.  
– Я позову своего брата, он мне ничего не говорил, – начал Сэм, но полицейский его прервал.  
– Боюсь, мистер Винчестер, это невозможно. В машине обнаружено тело. Похоже, что ваш брат погиб вчера.  
Сэм почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха.

***

– Земля к земле, прах к праху, – нараспев читал священник.  
В Канзасе погода была намного хуже, чем в Калифорнии. Что неудивительно. Сэм мерз в своем черном пальто. Джесс в черной шляпке с вуалью выглядела как кинозвезда. Джейми сжимал в руках лазерный меч.  
Возле могил матери и отца темнела еще одна яма, пока пустая. Капли мерзкой осенней мороси оседали на полированной поверхности простого гроба. Кроме них троих и священника никого больше не было. Только рабочий в старом свитере и зеленом комбинезоне сидел в кабине маленького бульдозера, ожидая, пока церемония закончится, но он в счет не шел.  
Дин поерзал на чем-то, что по виду напоминало облако, но было значительно более упругим, и уселся поудобнее. Кастиэль сидел рядом с ним в идеальной позе полулотоса, с прямой спиной и сложенными на обтянутых черной тканью коленях руками.  
– Нет, ну ты посмотри, – возмущенно сказал ему Дин. – Ни музыки нормальной, ни выпивки. Ни девочек с шестом.  
– Зачем тебе девочки с шестом? – удивленно посмотрел на него Кастиэль. – Я думал, ты гей.  
– Я пан-сексуал, – важно заявил Дин. – Мне плевать, что там у кого между ног, был бы человек хороший.  
Кастиэль задумчиво покивал, словно пробовал эту свежую мысль на вкус.  
– А как бы тебе хотелось?  
– Ну... – Дин откинулся назад и лег, согнув ноги в коленях и раскинув руки. – Во-первых, чтобы играл хороший рок. "Лед Зеппелин", например, или "Металлика". Круто было бы, если бы была живая группа, но я согласен и на хороший бумбокс. И еще стол со всякой выпивкой и закусью. Чтобы свежие бургеры. И еще я бы хотел, чтобы на кладбище была моя детка.  
– Детка? – Кастиэль вскинул брови.  
– Моя машина. Она у меня красавица.  
– Ты же в ней умер, – заметил Кастиэль.  
– Ну и что? – Дин от возмущения даже сел и чуть не свалился с облака, но сумел поймать равновесие. – Она что, виновата? Эх, запустит ее Сэм... Надо бы слетать к нему, сказать, чтобы отремонтировал ее и поставил в гараж для Джейми на будущее.  
Кастиэль улыбнулся.  
– Слетаем. Вот только напугаем их всех.  
Дин беспечно махнул рукой.  
– Подумаешь. Привыкнут.  
На кладбище Сталл служба подошла к концу. Джейми положил на гроб свой меч и независимо направился к машине, даже не оглянувшись. Сэм и Джесс последовали за ним.  
– За Джейми надо бы присмотреть, – обеспокоенно заметил Кастиэль.  
– Угу, – Дин кивнул. – Ничего, он крепкий пацан, настоящий Винчестер. Кстати, когда там твой прах развеивать будут?  
– На следующей неделе, – Кастиэль поднялся и отряхнул брюки. – Я проголодался.  
– Я тоже. А как насчет прихватить парочку бургеров и сходить посмотреть на то озеро, что за домом? Я хочу узнать, есть ли там мостки как те, с которых я в детстве рыбачил.  
– Есть, – уверенно кивнул Кастиэль. – Должны быть.  
Дин обхватил его за плечи, притягивая ближе, а Кастиэль положил ему руку на талию, и они отправились домой, в свой личный кусочек небес.


End file.
